End of All Hope
by Mistal
Summary: Years after Crystal Tokyo, an enemy manage to bring down the senshi to four. During their last moment, Saturn remembers and has enough. It's the end. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything. Honestly, if I did there would be more outer than anything else.

**Author's note: **I know I should update my lasted story, but Im kinda stuck on it. I have everything planed out and the chapter outlined but I cant seem to write anything. The words/idea are mocking me right now. Anyway, on for this story.

I spend hours in a bus and this is the result of all my thinking. I was listening to "End Of All Hope" by Nightwish, which inspired this story. All the senshi are refer as their planet, just because. I debated between explaining it in the story or just saying because and because was the easiest thing.

italics are the song

**Pairing:** None, slight mention of Haruka/Michiru. But dont read hoping to see anything about them

**Rating:** Pg-13, there's death, so.

**Warning: **Deaths

**Summary:** Years after Crystal Tokyo, an enemy manage to bring down the senshi to four. This is their last moment as well as one's memories of the death of the other. **One-shot.**

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

* * *

Crystal Tokyo had fallen. The enemy had manage to surprised everyone, even Pluto didn't know it was coming. It didn't take long for the city to be in ruins. It didn't take long for the people of Earth to be mostly dead. But while everyone had lost hope, the Senshi still hadn't. They fought their hardest. For them, it wasn't over until the enemy was dead. And they made sure that they would survive and live, and bring back life on Earth. 

We have been fighting for so long, and we still haven't seen a view of the end. There's always more enemy, no matter how much we kill each battle, there's always more coming. Or maybe it's the fact that we're down to four instead of ten...

* * *

Venus had been the first one to fall.

It happened weeks ago. We were fighting near where the palace used to stand. Everything was going fine, well as fine as fighting a bunch of monster was. No one was hurt or exhausted. Then, out of no where, we heard the scream of Venus. One of the monster had sneaked up on her and had enough time to stabbed her before being killed. I tried my hardest to heal her wound, but it wasn't enough.

She died in Mars' arms.

All of us were grieving, but it was Mars and Moon who were the most hurt. Which led to the dismay of one of them.

Venus was Mars' partner, as both on the field and in the hiding quarter. They weren't lovers, they both love men too much for that, but they were very close friend. Venus' death, led to an angry Mars. It was the next week, on the battle field, that Mars let out all of her pain and anger. She fought until she couldn't stand. We tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. We told her with didn't want to lose her too, but it didn't matter. Her pain and anger blinded her and it was her downfall.

After going through a rampage of killing she felt on her knee, in front of one of the general. He killed her without effort, she didn't fight back, just took it and it was over.

My power can only do so much.

Again, we went through grief and pain. We were also feeling very guilty, we hadn't stopped her. I had failed to save Venus, maybe if she was still alive, both her and Mars would be here. And we wouldn't be just four, but six.

After that, some of us started to lose hope. How could we win if we kept losing friends and family? But Moon wouldn't lose hope, no, she would defeat the enemy and bring back her friend. She would win. If only it was that simple and easy.

It seemed that after losing the two, but had a little break. Unfortunately it didn't last for long. The reality that the "break" was over hit us really hard when we lost Jupiter and Mercury.

We lost them at the same time. They were out looking for survivor and had been ambush. While they are amazing fighter, they didn't stand a chance against hundred of enemy. We found out two days after, at first we thought that they were just hiding else where, but it was during Pluto and Uranus search for survivors that they found their dead body.

Our only consolation was that they seem to have died a quick death... It didn't ease the pain, but it made it seem less painful. Somehow. Personally I just blame it on the fact that we have seen so much death since the start of the war, that we've got used to it. Which made me sad that Moon could've got used to death.

After that, it took a while before another one of us died. For me, this one was the hardest one. Sure, I was close with the inner but not as close as with her. She was like my mother, she raised me as her own daughter.

Damn her and her duty to protect the Moon! She knew the consequences of her action, yet she still did it. Uranus tried to convince us that it was for the best, that she saved us all. But we all know those are words just to comfort us. We all knew this was an easier death to her than anything else. We all knew she couldn't stand losing anymore of us. This was her easier way out. And I hate it, hate her for it...

But I miss her so much...

It happened a few weeks after the death of Mercury and Jupiter. We were changing hiding quarter, since the enemy had found us. We were certain that there was no one around, certain we were going to make it in one piece and all of us together.

But we were wrong.

The enemy attacked us when we were less expecting it, quickly me and Uranus were brought down, then one of them made a run for Moon. Moon was going to be killed and she couldn't let that happen. No one was looking at her, no one saw it coming.

In an instant. Everything stood still. Time had stopped.

It's with horror that we all looked at Pluto. She had this small smile on her face. She was happy to die this way. She told us to not worry, that after dead there's rebirth. We all thought she meant about her, but now I know it's not only about that. It's with that final goodbye that she teleported us away, in a safer place.

Even with her message of hope, I had lost mine. Why bother with hope when even the mighty Pluto succumbs to her wishes of death? She could see the future and honestly thought this was the best thing to do, how could that indicated any hope for us?

This for me, Uranus and Neptune was hardest death of all. She was family, literally, to us. Moon felt guilty, for a while she thought we were blaming her. And while we weren't, so part of us couldn't help it.

I even remember, at one point, wishing she would lose someone really close to her. That backfired, since the week following that thought Tuxedo Mask was killed, taking an attack aimed at Moon to the chest. I tried my best to save him, didn't want to give up until I was dragged away from his dead body. I felt so guilty. They kept telling me that I had done everything I could, but I know it was still my fault. Maybe if I hadn't wish that on her, he would still be alive today.

No need to say that Moon was a mess afterward. She still is. She gave up on the idea of winning this war.

I don't see the point in fighting anymore if our leader has given up. But Uranus refuse to let go. She might still hope to win or not, but she wont abandon. She'll keep fighting until she's brought down by the enemy, or at least until Neptune is gone.

Which bring us to this fight. I look around and I still Moon fighting, it seem she hasn't lost all of her hope yet. Uranus and Neptune are wounded, but won't gave up, not yet. As for me? I'm holding my own, but I'm so tired. I feel like there's no end to this war...Not with half of us already gone.

We regroup ourself, well, we aren't back to back but we're close enough. A few feet apart. That's when he appears. The one that started this whole thing. He's laughing at us. Saying how he's going to kill us, How this is the end of the senshi, how this is the end of life on Earth. And maybe he's right.

I looked at Moon. She tired, exhausted, sad. For her, this war is more about survival than anything else. Almost of all what she loved and hold dear is gone. Dead by the hand of this...person, in front of us.

I looked at Uranus and Neptune. They're tired too. For them, now it's more about pride than anything else. They have lost hope of winning a long time ago.

I looked around us. There was nothing alive left, nothing.

I've had enough and I let everyone know. He looked at me and laughed! He dared to laugh. My blood was boiling. We have seen enough. Lost so much. And while I hated Pluto for her choice, I realized that this was for the best. My death would quick and painless and it would end the war.

I raised my glaive and swing it. He didn't know what I was doing, but they knew. I looked at Moon, she had that small same smile that Pluto had, a smile knowing that yeah this was over, but not necessarily the end of everything. I looked at Uranus and Neptune, they knew what was coming so they took their last moment to remember each other in their next life. One last touch before their rebirth.

I brought the glaived down and felt the power pulsing out of me, into the Earth. Ripping it apart, killing everything. Destroying the planet.

He tried to run, but couldn't escape the purple wave of power I had release. I smiled in satisfaction. Yes I had killed us all, but I had also killed him. We won this war, but the casualty were high.

I felt my life leaving me. This was really the end.

_End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence._

* * *

If one had watch the Earth the moment the glaive braced the ground, they would've seen the planet wrap in a purple blanket of energy. They would've seen that energy turn red then black. If they had stand close enough, they would've felt the pieces of rock and earth fly by them as the planet explode. 

Then, time would've stand still. In the mist of the power of Saturn, the pieces of earth would've when back together and Earth would've stand once more.

If they went to walk on the planet, where the had glaive hit the ground, they would've seen the twig of a tree. Proof that after death, there's reborn. Proof that maybe, all hope weren't so lost after all.

* * *

Please leave a review, thanks. 

Mistal  
peace


End file.
